My Slice of Heaven
by anatsumi
Summary: Natsume is the best chef in all of Japan. Mikan is an underpaid waitress. She longs to be an amazing chef, but in order for her dream to become a reality, she will have to get past Natsume, even if it means having to work under him... NxM
1. Fast Food Mishaps

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Gakuen Alice. And, no, I don't own T.G.I. Friday's either.

**Basic Summary**-Natsume is the best chef in all of Tokyo. His authentic, delicious cuisine has people all over the globe talking. Meet Sakura Mikan, an aspiring chef to be whom is trying to make it to the top. But in order to make it in the cooking world, she will have to get past Hyuuga Natsume if she wants this dream to become reality, even if it means having to work under him...and starting off on the wrong foot with him doesn't exactly help her that much either...

* * *

**My Slice of Heaven**

_"Anyone can Cook"- from Ratatouille_

* * *

**Chapter One: Fast food Mishaps**

* * *

_**"**The food was remarkable...No, it was simply divine. In actuality, I truly believe that there are no words that can possibly express how delectable the food was. Hyuuga Natsume has done it again. He has managed to once again astound me with his recipes. In all of my years in working with gourmet food, I have never been to a restaurant that honestly deserves to be 'five stars'. Hyuuga's restaurant has exceeded my high expectations as to what a restaurant should be. His prosperous business continuously produces 'over the top' food that crushes any form of competition. I look forward to the next time another one of his creations is released. Until then,-**"**_

"Mikan, what the hell are you reading?" Anna had a look of incredulity on her face as she held up the magazine I had been reading.

A hesitant giggle left my lips as I fiddled with my fingers. "Well, it's just that popular food magazine...You know, _'Japan's Finest'_?"

A high pitched squeal that was loud enough to wake the dead filled my ears. "**Oh. My. God**."

Anna was drooling over a page in my magazine...sure, I knew the food in the magazine was good, but to actually start drooling over it, I think that was going a bit overboard. "Anna, I know the food in that magazine looks amazing but-"

"He is _so_ fine..."

My coffee brown eyes widened in confusion. "Pardon me?" I felt the magazine being thrust directly in front of my face, Anna's fingers still gripping tightly onto my magazine. I highly doubt that I'm going to get that back any time soon.

Upon seeing what the fuss was about, my smile was immediately replaced with a frown. It was Hyuuga Natsume. 'AKA' , one of the best chefs in all of Japan and teenage heart throb. He was actually most likely a heart throb to all women.

Anna was drowning in ecstasy. "I-Its Hyuuga Natsume! I swear, he is the hottest guy in Tokyo...No, in all of Japan!" Rolling my eyes, I pushed the magazine from my face. Buying _'Japan's Finest'_ was definitely a mistake...

"Tell me something that the entire female population has not announced already..."

"Okay, fine then." Anna huffed, obviously miffed at my indifference. Boredom sent my senses into overload. Hearing about Hyuuga Natsume was neither fun nor interesting. It was utterly and unfathomably annoying.

Of course, by me verbally voicing out my thoughts, I would most likely be tried and sent to jail with the offense, 'Insult to the Most Gorgeous Man Ever Alive'. Either that, or a mob of hormone induced females would come to my door threatening to take my life.

Oh the price it pays to be different.

"Don't feel so bad Anna. It's just that..." I trailed off, not knowing whether it would be a wise decision to complete my sentence or continue.

"I know, I know. Its okay if you aren't obsessed over him or anything...I totally respect you." Although Anna looked pained, she appeared to be sincere.

I flashed a grateful smile. "Thanks, Anna."

She smiled back. "No problem, but a favor..."

"Sure, knock yourself out." It was kind of obvious what her question was going to be, so supplying the answer was much more efficient.

"Really?! You don't mind?" Without waiting for an answer, Anna shrieked in happiness and ran off, my magazine clutched in her eager hands. Another Natsume picture was going onto _'The Wall'_...

_'The Wall'_, was basically a Natsume shrine made to quench the lustful desires of my fellow co-workers here at T.G.I. Fridays.

_'The Wall'_ was covered with everything from Natsume pictures to Natsume newspaper articles...I think I even saw a hair sample taped on there... no doubt bought from the Japanese black market or something...

"Mikan!" Snapping out of my reverie, I looked for the source of the voice. Ah, there she is. It was my wonderful boss, the Head Waitress, Yuri.

"Hai, Yuri-sama?"

Yuri sent a nasty glare my way, probably trying to intimidate me. "In case you have forgotten, right now you are supposed to be working. Not sitting around doing nothing."

Blushing profusely, I focused my gaze on my converse shoes. At this point, I would rather look anywhere but her face. It wasn't much to look at anyways, she had makeup covering every square inch of it. It was caked on and nothing was left without it. A scowl was glued on her face 24/7 and she never smiled. Smiling was definitely an incapability when it came to Yuri.

She fed off of the misfortunes and mistakes of others, that much was certain.

Yuri rolled her eyes, but an admiring expression conquered her disdain. "Listen, just because you are new here, doesn't mean that you can slack off. Hyuuga Natsume is waiting at table seven, so get to it and don't mess this up."

In actuality, I had been working here for two years, but I stood up and hurriedly left the kitchen without complaints.

* * *

A handsome crimson eyed boy was currently seated by himself at table seven. He had asked for a private table in a secluded area, but with girls dreamily staring at him, the area was anything but private. It was disgusting to see the drooling girls trying to take a look at him from behind their own menus...

Normally he would be caught dead if he was in a fast food restaurant. Fast food was fattening, distasteful, and unhealthy. Fast food was nothing compared to the 'finer foods' in life. Of course, not everyone was lucky enough to afford these 'finer foods' and had to resort to the level of beasts. Eating at fast food restaurants.

To think one would resort to the level of beasts when it came to eating, was completely beyond him. Only lazy bums who couldn't cook for themselves ate at fast food restaurants. Yet here he was, about to dine in a fast food restaurant, T.G.I. Fridays to be exact.

The 'he' would be better known as Hyuuga Natsume, the highly proclaimed best chef in all of Japan. His authentic cuisine was known the world over and anybody who was _anybody_ knew who he was. He was the esteemed owner of the most popular restaurant in Japan. At the tender age of sixteen, Hyuuga Natsume was a child prodigy in the eyes of the nation.

Glancing at his watch, Natsume tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. He was told a waiter would be coming to his table in a matter of seconds. 2 minutes was not a matter of seconds. Just then, a menu was tossed carelessly in front of him. Raising an eyebrow, Natsume turned to face the waiter.

The waiter, was actually a waitress. She was a brunette with light brown locks pulled into two pigtails. She wore a striped polo shirt along with creamy, beige pants. Smiling testily, in a smooth, light voice she said,

"Hello, my name is Sakura Mikan and I will be your waitress this afternoon. Are you ready to place your order?"

Natsume gazed at the waitress named 'Mikan' in indirect curiosity. She didn't scream or faint and she was one of the first girls who actually managed to form a coherent sentence in his presence.

She was also kind of cute. Kind of.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm afraid you haven't answered my question yet." The tone in which she spoke to him lacked the warmness that was in her introduction. She sounded a tad annoyed. Meeting her gaze, he gave her a 'once over' before idly flipping through the menu.

"Shouldn't you have a bit more patience? Calm down."

Mikan narrowed her eyes in pent up frustration. "I'm terribly sorry, Hyuuga-_san_."

It was hard to hide the amusement in Natsume's blood red eyes. She knew who he was and yet she still insisted upon keeping her attitude. This girl was interesting.

Shrugging his shoulders coolly, he shut the menu and handed it to her. "I'll just have a hamburger with a side order of fries."

"Thats it?"

"Not quite..."

Mikan stared at him warily. "Yes?"

"I would prefer it if the meat was cooked medium rare and it must be seasoned properly. I cannot even begin to say how important the seasoning is...Seasoning makes everything taste better, you know. Oh, and the vegetables in it must be finely chopped and diced. The difference in taste could be affected greatly if you mess up the cutting...If vegetables are finely cut, you won't be able to taste it as much, but the undeniable flavor will definitely still be there." Natsume took immense pleasure in the annoyed look that crossed the girl's face.

"After they are cut, I would like you to sauté them for a matter of minutes...Not too long, just enough to give the burger a 'crisp' taste in contrast to the 'juicy' taste that the burger itself should be able to bring...The mixing of those two completely different flavors, albeit so alike, will result in a delicious hamburger. The french fries should also be fried carefully. I don't like it when french fries aren't crisp. French fries should be crispy and slightly crunchy. It seems McDonalds like to feed their customers soggy french fries... "

Mikan's eyes widened in anger. "What the hell?"

Natsume smirked. "Whats wrong? Haven't you ever heard of a customer's request?"

"Not when the customer demands the impossible."

Natsume brushed off her agitation. "I would also like one Pepsi with ice." Jotting down the order on her notepad, Mikan rolled her eyes as she walked away. "Your order will be right with you."

As if she had never left, the waitress Mikan returned balancing a tray with the hamburger and ice cold Pepsi. Placing it in front of the customer Mikan could have sworn he mumbled something along the lines of 'about damn time...' She knew that she could have walked away, but her pride made her stay.

Tapping her foot lightly, Mikan saw his fork prick a french fry as he brought it to his mouth. Sheesh, hadn't this guy ever heard of finger food? As soon as she saw him swallow, she folded her arms in front of her chest. "Well?"

Natsume glanced at her and sneered. "It's disgusting. Did you even make an effort to follow my instructions?"

Mikan rolled her eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time that afternoon. "I already told you that your instructions were impossible. Its not like I cook the food myself anyways. I clean tables and take orders from people like you. Although none of them were as arrogant and annoying as you are, but what am I to expect?"

It was Natsume's turn to roll his eyes as he grabbed his soda. "Whatever."

Taking a sip, Natsume's eyes widened in distaste as he placed the cup down. "What the hell? This isn't Pepsi."

Mikan's eyes widened in mock confusion. "What do you mean its not Pepsi, of course it is."

"No its not, its coke."

Mikan's eyes narrowed as she glared at Natsume angrily. "Even if it was coke, there is no difference between Pepsi and coke. They are practically the same thing, its only the name that is different."

Natsume glared right back at her. "Pepsi is sweeter than coke. The drink lacks the sweetness that Pepsi would normally have. Its coke." Natsume's eyes widened slightly in interest as he looked at the waitress.

A sickeningly sweet smile was plastered on Mikan's face. "You want Pepsi, right? I'll be right back..." With that, she grabbed the coke and took it back to the kitchen.

She returned quickly with another glass of Pepsi...or perhaps it was coke. It looked the same anyways.

The same sugary sweet smile was on her face when she stopped by the table. "Here is your Pepsi, Hyuuga-san. I got the ice straight from the freezer so it should be cold enough for you."

Another smirk found its way onto Natsume's face. At least the girl knew her place...or so he thought.

As he leaned over the table to grab the drink, she splashed the contents of the cup onto his person.

Everyone who had witnessed the spectacle was in shock. If it wasn't an illusion, one of the waitresses had poured Pepsi all over _the_ Hyuuga Natsume. _The_ best chef in all of Japan and _the_ desire of all women.

His crimson eyes widened in shock at the feeling of the cold liquid running down his body.

Mikan smiled at him with mischief glowing in her shining chocolate orbs. "I hope the Pepsi was cold enough for you, Hyuuga Natsume." Natsume recovered quickly as genuine curiosity filled his eyes. This girl wasn't half bad.

"**Mikan**!"

Said person's eyes widened in horror and winced at the sound of the voice. "Yes...?"

Yuri's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets at the sight before her. Sakura Mikan had just poured...

"Mikan, what the hell did you do?!" Of course Yuri knew what she did, but she just asked the question for 'dramatic emphasis'.

Glancing at her coldly, Mikan's previous signs of fear had vanished. "What do you think I did, Yuri-sama?"

Yuri was holding in anger that was just about ready to explode. "Why did you pour coke on Natsume?!"

"It's not coke, its Pepsi."

"What's the freakin' difference?!"

Mikan rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

She winced as her boss shrieked in fury. "That's it, Mikan! You are fired!"

"W-what?" Mikan was shocked. She had been doing so well.

Yuri batted her eyelashes at Natsume, looking at him with obvious lust in her eyes. "I am so sorry for her behavior, Hyuuga-san."

Simply nodding, Natsume looked at Mikan's surprised expression. This girl was certainly one of a kind.

Yuri turned back to Mikan, a cruel smile etched on her features. "I advise you leave now, Mikan."

Rolling her eyes, Mikan calmly walked past Yuri and went out the door, throwing one last look at an amused Natsume. She had finally lost her job that she had for two years, all because of a certain annoying crimson eyed boy.

Life was definitely sweet.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. I hope this is okay..XD Okay, I was inspired to write this from that adorable movie, Ratatouille. I love to cook myself, and as soon as I saw that mouse cooking in the theaters I was like..."This could make a good story for Mikan and Natsume!" The terminoligies and such should be released either next chapter or the next. This story is going to be one heck of a ride, I can feel it. ;D Oh, and I am not going to be able to update this or any of my other stories until I come back from the carolinas. Please look at my profile in reference to that, thanks. Well, do you love it? Hate it? Think I could have done way better? If so, please leave a review and I will answer it as soon as I have the time. Constructive critique is appreciated. Reviews are appreciated. ;D Only time will tell the fate of this story. XD Thanks again. 


	2. Of Easter Bunnies and Mayhem

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**My Slice of Heaven**

_"Anyone can cook."-from Ratatouille_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Of Easter Bunnies and Mayhem**

* * *

"Eric, no, please don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Julie, but I must go. I don't love you."

"I see how it is. Just because my sister can fulfill your 'needs' does not mean I can't!"

"Julie...please try and understand. I never loved you."

"No, you don't mean that...Eric!"

"Goodbye, Julie."

"**ERIC!! NO, PLEASE! DON'T LEA-"**

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" I angrily whipped my head around, searching for the one and only culprit who could have turned off the TV. It was the last episode of 'Summer Lovers' and I did _not_ want to miss the ending.

Hotaru looked at me skeptically, raising her right eyebrow. "Mikan, don't forget that you are in my house."

I huffed and brought a spoonful of Haagen-Dazs vanilla ice cream to my lips. Shortly after I was fired from my job of two years, Hotaru left me a voicemail on my cell phone asking if we could 'hang out.' She obviously had no clue that I had been fired from my job, so I immediately went to her house. Perfect timing in my opinion.

So here I am, brooding about the loss of my job by watching some melodramatic soap opera while stuffing myself silly.

"Thanks for letting me come over, Hotaru."

Hotaru gave me a rare soft smile. "No problem Mikan. However..."

I sighed dramatically. I had a feeling as to where this was going.

"I would like to know exactly how you lost your job."

Sighing again, I shot Hotaru a withering look. "It wasn't anything _too_ bad. Unless you consider me giving Yuri an attitude...even though she so had it coming."

Truthfully, I really didn't understand what people meant by me having an 'attitude'.

Sheesh. Can't I just be me without getting into trouble? Trying to act like a happy go-lucky girl whom flirted with every handsome guy she sees?

Um, no, I don't roll that way, so I opt to act like myself. By me being me, I would hope that would make everyone's lives, including mine, a hell of a lot easier.

I don't think I'm that hard to deal with, as long as you pay attention. However due to the circumstances that had recently passed me by, that apparently was not the case. It was technically me against the world since we were obviously both on completely different wave lengths. I have always lived that way and that's how I like it.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Even so, I still want to know how and why. You have been working there for two years. Well, had, but that's not the point."

I sighed again. Might as well..."You know Hyuuga Natsume? That _'amazing'_ chef?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

I looked at Hotaru, feigning shock. You know, the kind of shock where someone finds out that Hyuuga Natsume just died. Sob, sob, cry, cry? Yeah, that kind of shock.

"Why, Hotaru! Isn't it obvious? The great Hyuuga Natsume ate at T.G.I. Fridays."

Hotaru snorted. "Oh please. The Hyuuga does not _do_ fast food restaurants."

She stared at me. I stared at her.

Hotaru's facial expression switched from disbelief to pure shock.

"Well, apparently he does now. I was stuck being _his waitress_." I spat out the last two words as if they were poison. I still couldn't believe that I was his waitress. _His_ waitress! The very thought and mere recollection of that memory brought shivers down my spine.

"Oh god Mikan...You let him, out of all people, get under your skin." It wasn't a question which obviously made it a statement.

I groaned, stuffing my awaiting mouth with another spoonful of delicious vanilla ice cream. I couldn't believe it myself. Almost no one got to me. _No one_.

"Well, I guess Hyuuga Natsume is lucky number one. Hooray." I could practically feel the sarcasm dripping from my words.

Hotaru shook her head, amethyst eyes filled with utter amazement. It wasn't exactly the easiest of concepts to be able to fully comprehend on the first try. "He must have been very..." She paused a moment, searching for the word that would adequately suit what she was going to say. "Annoying...if he affected you so much."

A humorless laugh escaped me. "Oh Hotaru. You have no idea." Just thinking of his name made my blood bubble and boil...

"So, what did you do?" Paying no heed to my annoyed look, she pressed on. "If you actually got fired because of it...you must have done something quite...insane."

Shrugging my shoulders, I flashed an angelic smile. "I just poured pepsi on that crimson eyed jerk. Not exactly a show stopper if you ask me."

Hotaru stared at me amusingly. "You poured pepsi on _the_ Hyuuga Natsume? _The_ best cook in all of Japan and _the_-"

"Lust and desire of all women." I completed with boredom, however the smirk that was on my face betrayed my true feelings.

"Hell yeah. He deserved it. If only you had seen his face, Hotaru!"

"Too bad I didn't rig that restaurant with my cameras...I never thought something like that would have happened. I should have been more prepared...That picture could have been worth millions..."

I sighed at the look of longing on Hotaru's face. Sometimes she could be such a money whore. I loved that part of her to pieces. It was what made Hotaru...well, Hotaru.

"But seriously! If Yuri and my co-workers hadn't been such Natsume suck-ups, I bet I still would have had my job..."

Although pouring pepsi on _the_ Hyuuga Natsume _the_ best chef in Japan and _the_ lust and desire of all women was definitely a Kodak moment...I wish I didn't have to lose my job over it. It brought me back to square one...I could already feel my dream slipping past my fingers... My dream to become one of the best chefs in all of Japan.

I tried being nice to Natsume, I _really_ did. But my natural 'feisty' personality (as what some people have called it) seemed to always come out.

"You can't keep on worrying about the past, Mikan. What's done is done, even if it was stupid of you."

Taking another spoonful of ice cream, I sighed sadly. It appears that I am forever doomed to be on par with the Easter bunny. Yes, I am quite serious, the Easter bunny.

Forever giving chocolate to greedy, spoiled little kids who couldn't and wouldn't ever give a damn as to how they got their hands on chocolate as long as it magically appeared in their backyard. In short, my life sucked, just as I'm sure the Easter bunny's life sucked. While the Easter bunny was cursed to prance around handing pieces of chocolate, I was cursed to try and be something I'm not.

Me trying to be something I'm not was a feat that I had not yet accomplished. Both of us were stuck doing something that we absolutely loathed.

Oh the joy.

A loud gasp left me as I felt the tub of Haagen-Dazs snatched away from my grasp.

"For one thing, you should stop freaking out over Natsume...Unless that is, you find him attractive and just want to talk about him?"

I snorted loudly, a snort that would have made my grandfather proud. "Get real. I am not worrying myself over that...that bastard."

"And your job?"

I moaned loudly, burying my face in my hands. "I have no clue..."

Hotaru smirked. "I think I may be able to help you with that."

Lifting my face up from my hands, my eyes widened in wonder. "Hotaru are you serious?"

Rolling her eyes, she looked at me disapprovingly. "Of course I am. I'll try and get an interview set up for you first thing tomorrow morning."

Sure, Hotaru normally had a hidden agenda, but to hell with that! If I was able to land a job...then how bad could the catch possibly be?

I squealed, something that was _very_ uncharacteristic of me. "You are amazing! But where am I going to work exactly?"

Hotaru rolled her amethyst eyes. "Your dream is to become an amazing chef right? If you want that to happen, you are going to have to work in a very good restaurant. The best of the best."

I felt a wide grin spread onto my features. Hotaru had 'connections', most probably because of her job (she never did tell me what it was) _and_ her awesome parents. Knowing this, I knew I would have a job interview by tomorrow morning, just like she said.

Sure, I was still in the same boat as the Easter bunny, but if this job was really as great as Hotaru said it was, I would most certainly be going places.

Places where people would have to accept me for who I am, no matter what. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Mikan's eyes widened at the restaurant before her. It was monstrously huge. Besides being outrageously enormous, it was also very elegant. Looking at her reflection in the glass doors, she frowned slightly. Her attire consisted of casual blue jeans and a light blue tee. Maybe she should have thought about dressing a bit more...formally.

Taking a deep breath in an effort to calm herself, Mikan pushed through the doors. If the outside was elegant then the inside was even more so. There were many tables and crystal chandeliers hung precariously on the ceiling. Mikan's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when a dessert in the shape of a miniature grand piano passed by on a silver platter.

Mikan smiled a genuine smile. If she wasn't dreaming Hotaru had actually been able to pull through. Here she was, in the most famous restaurant in all of Japan, Mitsumenwa! With this job, she was most certainly one step closer to achieving her dream.

Walking up to the reception desk, she waited patiently for the uptight Head Waiter to acknowledge her. He was currently talking to a couple dressed in flamboyant clothing.

Mikan rolled her chocolate brown orbs. It was early in the morning, and there were people in this restaurant wearing dresses and suits...how ridiculous.

When the couple finally left, the Head Waiter glared at the girl in front of him. "What might you need?"

Mikan was slightly taken by surprise. What was up with his rude tone of voice? As soon as the thought crossed her mind, he looked at her.

_Really _looked at her. From toe to head.

Mikan rolled her eyes. Oh, _that _was his problem.

"Sorry to bug you, but I have an interview that I'm sure you might know about," she said in a bored tone of voice. Mikan was anything but sorry.

His eyes widened in horror as soon as the word interview passed her lips. "You are the one who..."

His voice trembled as he looked at the now annoyed girl in front of him.

"Um yeah, so if you don't mind, could you pick up the pace? I'm falling asleep here."

Ignoring her rudeness, the Head Waiter smiled a sickening smile. Mikan frowned in return. His smile was freakin' _ugly_. Even if he tried practicing in a mirror it probably wouldn't have helped much.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Stop wasting your time smiling, its not fooling me."

The smile was instantly wiped off his face as it was replaced with a frown. Mikan smiled sweetly.

Rolling his eyes, the Head Waiter said grandly, albeit with a hint of animosity, "Please, follow me." Walking ahead, he did his best to keep his distance from the annoying girl. He was not about to get caught walking around with _her_ following his steps.

Mikan followed the annoying man easily, not minding at all that he was staying ahead of her on purpose. They maneuvered their way through tables and the scoffing people who had happened to see Mikan's attire until they went into the kitchen.

Weaving past the many chefs working at their stations, Mikan frowned slightly. It would have been nice to stop and see them at work...but she had an interview to attend.

Mikan nearly bumped into the man in front of her as he abruptly stopped. Throwing a glare her way, he shot her a nasty sneer.

"Here is the head chefs office. He will have a few words with you to see if you are eligible in the position needed...", came the annoyed suggestion.

"Right...thanks...," came the equally annoyed reply.

The head waiter rolled his eyes and walked away, hurriedly making his way back to claim his rightful post at the front desk.

Without sparing him a second thought, Mikan opened the door without bothering to knock.

Who cared about knocking if the door was unlocked anyways? Shutting the door noisily behind her, Mikan walked forward to only stop dead in her tracks.

This could **not **be happening. This had to be some sort of bad dream. No, not a bad dream, more like a _nightmare_.

Mikan pinched herself harshly, just to make sure she was awake. Feeling the dull pain that accompanied the pinch, to her horror, she realized she was more than awake.

In front of her, was a crimson eyed boy with black, raven hair. Natsume looked at Mikan's horrified expression with amusement.

"What a pleasure to see you again, Sakura Mikan."

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooo, how was that for a second chapter? XD Hopefully it wasn't too bad...And for the Easter Bunny thing, in case nobody got it, I meant it to be someone she could compare herself to. You know, both doing something they don't want to do. I had always wondered if the Easter Bunny seriously enjoyed giving chocolates to annoying children. XD If it was too confusing or weird, please accept my sincerest apologies. DX Besides THAT, how was the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Thought I could have done way better? All that can be answered and perhaps more if you leave a review. Constructive critique is appreciated:D Reviews also inspire me to write faster, so if you like the story leave a review! Thanks for the support last chapter, it means so much! Hopefully this chapter wasn't a disappointment. XD Until next chapter then! 


	3. The Beginnings of Unpleasant Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** Um, no, I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**My Slice of Heaven**

_"Anyone can cook."-from Ratatouille_

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Beginnings of Unpleasant Beginnings**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I just...couldn't. Yet, right before my very eyes, was the devil's incarnate himself. 

"What the hell are you doing here, Hyuuga?" I spat out his last name angrily, not bothering to control my boiling anger. How could this be reality?

How could Hyuuga Natsume be sitting in front of me at this very moment-at my job interview no less?! Was this someone's idea of a sick, twisted joke?

Natsume smirked, raising his right eyebrow into a perfect arch. "Don't tell me you have no clue as to who I am?"

I just stared. Was this a trick question or something? Didn't he remember me? I was almost positive that I was the only one on the face of the planet, who had dared to pour the sweet, bubbly concoction that was Pepsi onto his person. Actually, I was one hundred percent positive. Maybe he was giving me a test of some sorts...Was this even part of the interview? Of course I knew the basics though...who didn't?

Truth be told, all of my information came from deranged fan girls. Extremely deranged. Deranged as in, the lock of his hair that was worshipped as if it was a trophy back in T.G.I. Fridays...which I still think, is very disturbing. Did he really want to know what the whole entire freakin' world had told me previously, and relay that to him as if it was my, personal common knowledge?

I shot him a dead panned look. "Not exactly. Just the usual. You are _the_ Hyuuga Natsume, _the_ best chef in all of Japan, and _the_ lust and desire of all women...right?" Rather than replying, he simply stared at me in annoyance. It seemed as if he wasn't the only one who was always constantly being reminded of his complete and total 'awesomeness'. I'm sure he would have loved 'The Wall' back at my old job in T.G.I. Fridays...Perhaps, he would have even had the piece of mind to enjoy the lovely, indescribable motives of my 'used to be' fellow co-worker and boss, the head waitress Yuri.

Oh how I'm sure he would have loved to have a go at her.

"I hear about you all the time, but that still doesn't explain..." I trailed off at the look of incredulity on his face.

"You still don't know why I'm here, do you? I don't think I have ever met anyone as dense as you."

I did my utmost best to refrain from blinking. Why would he act as if I knew why he was there...

Hold the phone.

All of a sudden, reality hit me like a ton of bricks. Him acting all superior? Although I was almost sure that was part of his insanely distorted personality... Him sitting in a big comfy, looking chair that looked as if it belonged in one of those 'Godfather' movies? Him sitting behind a big, wooden maple desk acting like he was on top of the world and it revolved around him in turn?

He was here because... He was going to be my boss. He was the owner of Mitsumenwa, the best restaurant in Japan. Everything was starting to fall into place. My eyes widened in horror.

_Him?_ Hyuuga Natsume was going to be _my_ boss? _The_ Hyuuga Natsume, _the_ best chef in all of Japan, and _the_ lust and desire of all women...was going to be my freakin' boss? Oh hell no.

"No way." I managed to say through gritted teeth. He shot me an amused stare and shook his head from side to side, as if reprimanding a child who had accidentally wet the bed at night. What did he take me for?

"What do you mean, 'no way'? You are the one who wants the job, am I correct?"

My eyes narrowed into slits. There was no need to waste my time answering that question. Especially when we both knew the obvious answer.

He smirked. "At least, that is what I am assuming...since you did come to this interview, probably searching for a job of some sorts. In my restaurant."

"Assuming makes an ass out of you and I", came my hissed response.

"Not when my assumption is extremely accurate. Even you can't deny that, Mikan-san."

A low, deadly growl began to rumble in my chest. What a bastard. My hands clenched and unclenched at my sides as I attempted to regain what little self control I had left.

"You do want this job don't you? Hmm, I thought you did...well, I guess I could give the job to someone else." Shrugging his shoulders, Natsume began to idly twirl a pen between his fingers as he looked down at, what I presumed to be, untouched paperwork.

My breath hitched in my throat at his words. My fists slowly unclenched and I felt myself growing less tense. I hesitated. Although I didn't want to admit it...I needed this job.

Natsume's eyes looked up, his crimson gaze shining with hidden purpose as he met the waning defiance in my chocolate orbs. A cool, self-satisfied, trademark smirk played at his lips as he regarded me with poorly masked interest. I tore my eyes away from him and looked down at the floor in shame.

I _needed_ this job. I really needed this, but...How could Hotaru do this to me? I suppressed the groan that tried to escape my lips at the unwanted realization.

Hotaru knew. Hotaru knew that Natsume was working here and she knew that I was completely oblivious to that fact. How could she do this to me?

Oh, right. This was, undoubtedly, 'phase one' of her soon to be genius plan. Her genius plan that would undoubtedly make her lots of cash.

For some reason, the fact scared me to death. It scared me because, I had a feeling that whatever I was going to say next, albeit inevitable, was going to go along according to her plans. That whatever was going to take place in the next few moments, was going to happen because she wanted it to...

I winced. Hotaru was one sadistic best friend. Rather than respond to him, I opted to stare at him instead. Maybe saying something along the lines of, 'You sick bastard, go to hell,' would have been able to suffice...I'm almost sure he would have been amused. My antics didn't seem to set him off for some reason anyways...something which I found very strange.

He was supposed to be upset with who I am, and yet...he was the exact opposite. Even when I poured the Pepsi on him, it only seemed to succeed in amusing him rather than rouse his anger. Knowing this, it infuriated me to no end.

Who the hell did he think he was? The Emperor of Japan or something?

Did he think that he was on top of the world?

That he was the most handsome guy in all of Japan along with being the most successful?

So what if his restaurant was rated '5 Stars' from Japan's Finest...No big deal...right?

"I thought so. Why don't you take a seat, Mikan?" Ignoring the plain, 'I told you so', that rose above his words, I took a seat in front of his desk.

Folding my arms across my chest, I leaned back on the chair and propped my legs on his desk. "I don't believe I ever gave you the permission to use my given name, Hyuuga."

"I don't believe I need to ask you permission since you do, after all, work under me."

"What did you just say?" I hissed in sheer hatred, ignoring the look of amusement that once again clouded his features.

Couldn't he please, do me the biggest favor in the world, and wipe that arrogant smirk off his face?

"I'm afraid I do not understand the hilarity of the situation, Hyuuga." His response was a low, rich chuckle. Damn him to hell. I hated this man with all of my being, that much was certain...but if he really was my boss...I inwardly groaned, mentally berating myself.

So much for first impressions.

Shooting him the deadliest glare I could muster, I locked my gaze with his. I couldn't screw this up. One false move and everything would be over for me.

"Well, I guess everyone knows their place, even if it does take a while to get used to..."

My bottom lip quivered slightly. He was stuck-up, arrogant, haughty, and very powerful. In more ways than one. The worst part was that I somewhat admired him for it. Sitting right before me was a self-absorbed bastard whom could probably get _whatever_ he wants _whenever_ he wants.

I wanted that. I envied him for that. I wanted people to respect me in that manner, to fear my authority but never question me. This Hyuuga Natsume had everything I wanted. _The_ Hyuuga Natsume, _the_ best chef in all of Japan, and _the_ lust and desire of all women...was quite impressive. Even if he did act like a know it all, he was respected.

Even worse than that fact...was that just by talking a mere 10 minutes with him, I was so sure that he didn't deserve that respect one bit.

I looked up at him with a steely, determined gaze and said nothing.

"That's more like it," Natsume said coolly.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I gave a curt nod. Maybe my second impression would fare a lot better than my first...

"So, Hyuuga-sama, what job positions are you offering exactly?" Natsume cocked an eyebrow at my obviously strained propriety. Heck, I would have been surprised too.

Too bad I sounded a bit too amiable.

Too bad it was hard to hide the disgust that was in my tone.

Too bad that I hated this guy I barely knew so much that I couldn't even lie properly.

Too bad my true colors had already shown...

Great. I was eternally and fatally screwed. How the hell was I supposed to get out of this one now? Oh Hotaru...why?

"Well, in actuality there is only one job position up for grabs at the moment..."

"Only one...?"

The look in his playful, fiery eyes said otherwise. My eyes narrowed slightly. He was hiding something from me, that much was obvious enough.

"Yes, only one...it isn't exactly glamorous and you will have to work at it, but I'm sure it will meet up to..._your_ standards."

What the hell did he mean by 'my standards'? Was that a sneer I just saw on his face?

"Well, Hyuuga, I'm sure that whatever job that there is left is perfectly fine for me. I assure you, I have some expertise in this field and I am more than willing to oblige."

"More than willing, you say? Hmm, you _do _sound desperate...I was thinking of keeping you here longer, since, this was barely an interview. However I do believe that we now have...an understanding of each other."

"If you can consider this an understanding, then yes, I believe so as well."

Shrugging his shoulders back, Natsume leaned back into his black, leather chair comfortably.

"Okay then, you start work tomorrow at 6:00AM sharp. Don't be too late, nor too early. You are going to have to make sure everything is clean and introductions will have to be made in a quick fashion..."

"Clean?"

"Yes clean, am I speaking French or something?"

Clean...? Oh, great. "I'm cleaning, not..."

Natsume looked at me in what I finally was able to identify as shock and honest surprise. He was pleasantly disturbed, his crimson orbs widening as if to emphasis the point.

"No, you are _definitely_ not cooking, if that was what you were going to say."

Tapping my fingers rapidly on the maple wood desk, I glared at him testily. "And why not, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

Giving me a strange look, I suddenly had the ominous feeling as if I was being looked at under a microscope...How charming.

"Your last job was at a fast food restaurant."

Right, that sure explained a lot...

"I'm sorry if my past job does not impress you, Hyuuga, however that does not mean I have no talents in cooking."

"You were an underpaid waitress."

"You _are_ a conceited, rich bastard whom has obviously had no taste of poverty."

"You were an underpaid waitress whom probably ogled and worshipped me."

"Knowing that neat little factoid of yours surely denies me credibility in earning a job here."

Natsume, stunned for a moment, said nothing. He wasn't the only one who had a raw sense of humor. Of course, a few moments later, his trademark smirk that I have grown to know and love blossomed on his features.

I have seen enough of that smirk in the frontlines of newspapers and magazines...Seeing it in 'action' was more than enough needed to send me into a hospital for the insane.

"You start here tomorrow on garbage duty."

I felt the blood drain out of my face. "Garbage duty? Couldn't I be a waitress or something, since working in the kitchen is clearly out of the question?"

Natsume smirked. "No, garbage girl is the perfect job for you. Its the only job suitable for your trashy mouth."

I flashed him a sugary smile. "Yes, just like you being the head chef is the only job suitable for a jackass like you."

Standing up, I made my way towards the door in quick strides, not even bothering to see the look of amusement that was most certainly plastered on his face. I already knew I had the job, who cares about what flew out of my 'trashy mouth' now?

Especially since I knew that he was going to love having me on the staff anyways...

"I'll be here tomorrow morning then, Hyuuga."

"Don't be late, garbage girl."

* * *

**"HOTARU!"** Said person calmly looked at Mikan nonchalantly, either choosing to ignore or not notice the anger that was emanating from her in waves. 

"What the_ heck_ is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem...but if you don't mind, could you not be so noisy? You are disrupting my reading experience."

Mikan looked at Hotaru skeptically at the book in her hands. Cinnamon orbs went wide at the big, bold letters that were imprinted on the cover of the book.

The title read, _'How to Become a Dictator In Only Five Months: Money, Fame, Power, World Domination!'_

Mikan met Hotaru's amethyst gaze in incredulity. Who would read those kinds of books? Those kinds of books were only dime store quality at best. However, with Hotaru's eager hands flipping pages and frantically writing down notes along with an accompanied 'Ah' and 'I see' proved the dime store theory otherwise.

Sighing, Mikan tried to hold her anger in check. She was only here for one reason, and that was for answers.

"Hotaru, I don't understand. Why..._How_ could you arrange for me to work in the same exact restaurant as Natsume!"

"Wasn't it obvious?" Hotaru said in a mocking voice as she continued to flip through pages of the book.

"Obvious? How was it obvious?" came the distant response.

Hotaru sighed softly and shook her head. Sometimes...Mikan didn't see common sense. It was quite annoying at times, actually. "Mikan...Natsume is the most famous chef in Japan. Doesn't it make more than enough sense that he would be working in the most famous restaurant in all of Japan?"

The auburn haired girl was silent, slightly baffled that she had not drawn this conclusion before.

"When you said that you wanted to be the best of the best, I thought that it would be appropriate to place you in the best restaurant. The crème of the crop. Its only suitable, after all."

"But Hotaru, I'm_ garbage girl_!"

Hotaru closed her book in an annoyed fashion, precarious hands placing it on the table adjacent from her. "You have to start out slow if you want to be the best. Fame doesn't come in a day."

"But it did for you!" Mikan blurted out hastily.

"That's simply because...I am me."

Rolling her eyes, Mikan shot a hurt look at her friend. "Hotaru...but why him? Of all people, why _him_?! You could have sent me somewhere else..."

"You are right. I could have put you somewhere else, but I decided not to."

"But _why_ then?!" Mikan asked in a whiny voice.

Hotaru threw Mikan a sly smile, a glimmer of knowingness hidden deep within the pools of liquid purple. "Because when you want to _be_ the best...you have to _learn_ from the best."

Mikan was silent and stared at Hotaru as she resumed reading her book. Judging by the way Hotaru said that last statement...The conversation was over.

It was now, officially official. Tomorrow, at 6:00AM sharp, was going to be her first day on the job at the famous restaurant of Mitsumenwa. Hyuuga Natsume, the head chef at Mitsumenwa, was going to be her wonderful, caring, and considerate boss.

It was going to be T.G.I. Fridays all over again...in fancy, upper class style. Oh joy.

* * *

**A/N:** Woah. I haven't updated this in a while. Hopefully all of you don't hate me for the late update...DX I hope this chapter was okay...D: Hopefully, this chapter didn't turn out to be a huge disappointment for everyone. I hope you guys liked it, I tried to do my best...Wow, lots of 'hopes' in this paragraph...hmm. XD

Wow. Thanks to all of you so much for the feedback last chapter. It always amazes me when I see people review the stories I write. It means so much to me. I love writing, especially when people enjoy it as well. Thanks to all of you. You all are amazing. :D I would also like to **sincerely** apologize if I didn't respond to all of your reviews. DX Please, forgive me. Its kind of hard posting stories on a computer that has been taken over by the evil that is pop ups...

Love it? Hate it? Thought that I could have done so much better? Want to roast me on a stick and boil me alive since you thought the chapter was horrible? You can do all of this and more, if you leave a review. Constructive critique is appreciated, so if you find anything please tell me. It always helps if you find a writing error. I want to try my best and make the reading experience enjoyable without having to constantly worry about grammar mistakes. I'll try my best and respond to all of you as soon as I have the time! Which is kind of precious to me right now...XD Thanks again, I love all of you! Until next chapter then.

**-anatsumi**


End file.
